<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>IFW - Tears / Scars. by Ryujinxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631661">IFW - Tears / Scars.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryujinxx/pseuds/Ryujinxx'>Ryujinxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Infidget Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Depression, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Nothing but Angst here kiddos, Several years and Gadget still feels the pain, Silver pops up briefly to care for the Wolf, emotional scars, survivor's guilt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryujinxx/pseuds/Ryujinxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three days since the incident that left the jackal severely injured. And Gadget can do nothing but writhe in worry and sadness. It gets to the point where memories of old past resurface. It isn't pretty...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog), Infidget - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Infidget Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>IFW - Tears / Scars.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, a little 'solo' prompt for this Infidget Week prompt! Emotional Scars! And.. a tad physical scars, but it's still scars. <br/>This totally wasn't my first idea, but I legit forgot the first prompt. <br/>Enjoy this, though!.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three days have passed since the jackal had suffered injuries due to the explosion of the mechanical burst wispon that Tails had created and tested. In the meantime—the gang were all trying to figure out how it all happened in the first place. Aki, on the other hand, had stayed by his partner’s side through all of this. He was glad Sonic was there to get the jackal to the HQ in record times. The wolf stares into the eyes of the unconscious jackal. They haven’t woken up after the recent surgeries to stitch his stomach closed fully, well—the surgery to…replace them, at least. Since the stitches had been put in, the wolf had stayed beside them at all times. </p><p>Sometimes they rejected food, and other times they silently ate in the same room as his partner. He can’t help but think this could’ve all been avoided, and, the emotional scars showed themselves to the others from the Resistance. The pain that followed the days after ‘Infinite’ attacked and killed half of the Jackal Squad, including the wolf—whom had failed to save three of them, albeit given their own injuries. They’d stare at his own body of scars, hidden well by his auburn fur. But deep down behind that fur, they were still visible once he’d pushed back his fur. Aki lets out a sigh before continuing to stare at Ryoku. </p><p>The jackal laid there, silent. The beeps of the machine, and his soft breathing were the only two things keeping the Wolf completely sane, otherwise he’d probably completely lose it if something went wrong. “Please wake up…” They cry out silently, laying his head on their chest, his hands trembling in fear as tears begin to stain the jackal’s chest. They don’t even realize he’s crying until he feels wetness stain his own fur on top of his partner’s own. Worrisome, he pulls himself back, standing up to sit in the more comfortable, moving chair instead of the metal one, not even caring to stretch out his body, too hell-set on making sure the jackal was alright in the end. </p><p>It’s been 26 hours, according to the clock, since the Jackal had come out of surgery. It’s been 26 hours, since the wolf had decided to look after them, it was his duty, even if this was bringing back painful memories of the first time he was brought to Resistance HQ’s infirmary like this. Aki would only remember the screaming of his own mind telling him that he’d hope they wouldn’t lay into the dying jackal for destroying the entire continent, and world despite just being another victim to the insanity of Dr. Eggman. Aki sighs, remembering how, without explaining. Sonic and the others took them in immediately without a care. He’d also remembered how Sonic took Shadow and Silver with initial meetings. Hostile at first: but now friends. </p><p>Eyes stinging with held-back tears, Gadget sat there, reliving memories that he wished he’s never have to relive ever again. This was the third time the jackal would be in this position. Right after the war when he finally found him—two years later after a suicide attempt—it was back when the jackal was still suffering with survivor’s guilt. It wouldn’t be wise to tell everyone that the wolf is still suffering to this very day. Years have passed since those Jackal Squad members died but—the wolf still thinks it should’ve been him who died for them. Deep down his heart still aches for the past to change. Even with people like Silver. No one wants that to happen in the long term. </p><p>“Wake up, please…” A whine, yearning for his loved one to wake up, but it doesn’t come. Beyond the door stands: Tails, Silver, and nearly the rest of the Resistance members, standing there in awkward confusion on whether or not they could come in or not. Aki hadn’t even responded to one of their knocks or anything. Silver brings up his fist to knock on the door once more but, Espio grabs onto their wrist, nodding in denial. It was best for the Wolf to be left alone, just by sheer context of what was going on. And it was all understandable, too. His lover is unconscious still post-surgery, and the wolf is worried they may not wake up. </p><p>Caressing the jackal’s cheek with his paw, they peck them on the lips before moving the chair’s arm-rests down, and outright curling up in the recliner. There’s quiet sobs finally coming from the broken down wolf. He’s had enough. Both hands are over his old scars, claws tapping against each other in a soft rhythm, humming in a tune that makes him sob even harder. And yet? He’s pushing himself away from everyone’s help. He’s too much of an emotional burden to the rest of them. He doesn’t deserve the help. In reality—the ex-mercenary was just frail and weak on the inside. Burdened by traumatic events and the inability to save those he cared about. At least the fallen squad members got their burials, right? They weren’t fully proper but…the wolf had done the best he could back then. </p><p>Shaky breathing turns into a quiet snore, tears continue to softly stain at his cheek-fur and the fabric of the recliner as the thought of those memories had tired the wolf out to the point where the mental strength to stay awake wasn’t there anymore. Silver finally, albeit slowly opens up the door to see the wolf asleep, perfectly curled up on the recliner, they notice the tear stains on the chair, to let out a soft sigh, the grey hedgehog writing it off mentally as just emotional exhaustion. They were half-right, at least. In the end, Silver exits the room after placing a cooler with some food and drinks in it. If the wolf will be here for awhile, it’s best to care for him in any way the Resistance can. “Sleep Tight, kiddo.” Silver speaks out, before closing the door shut…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>